Look Alike
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Fi makes a wish for there to be two of her and it comes true. Read to find out what happens!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.   
And to make this story less confusing I used the name Fiona for when  
the... other Fi is talking. Enjoy.  
And please review!!!  
Black Panther  
  
  
  
" Fi, you wanna check out the computer store?" Annie asked.  
" Yeah..." Fi started.  
" I thought we were going to the arcade." Clu said.  
" Oh yeah. Maybe some other time, Annie." Fi said.  
" Yeah, sure." Annie said.  
" Well, maybe you could go to the arcade with us." Fi said.  
" No thanks. I don't really want to be the third wheel. I know you guys   
don't really like me going on your dates with you." Annie smiled slightly.  
" It's not really a date. Really, if you wanna come..." Clu said.  
" Really, I don't want to come." Annie cut in. She walked away.  
" Now I feel bad." Fi looked in the mirror. " I wish there were two   
of me."  
" If you want to go with Annie, go ahead." Clu said.  
" No, you asked me first. I'll go to the computer place with Annie   
some other time." Fi smiled.  
  
" Annie, I changed my mind. I'll go to the computer store with you."   
Fiona told Annie.  
" Fi, I thought.. Didn't you just.. I thought you and Clu left."   
Annie said, confused.  
Fiona looked confused. " I haven't left the bus."   
" Oh." Annie smiled. " Well, let's go."  
  
" Are you cheating?" Clu asked Fi.  
" How can I be cheating?" Fi asked innocently. " Maybe you just can't   
play.."  
" Me? Can't play?" Clu smiled. " You didn't just say that."  
" Didn't I?" Fi teased.  
" Ok, we'll do it your way." Clu grabbed her around the waist and   
started tickling her.  
" Clu! Stop!" Fi said laughing.  
" What're the magic words?" Clu asked.  
" Please and thank you?" Fi asked.  
" Try it again." Clu said.  
" I don't know... I have the best boyfriend in the world and he's   
sweet and the cutest guy ever!" Fi said.  
" Well, actually those aren't the magic words but I'll settle." Clu   
let her go. " But only because I have the best girlfriend.. and the hottest."  
" You mean that?" Fi asked.  
" Yeah, but who said I was talking about you?" Clu asked.  
Fi hit his arm.  
  
" Oh, cool. They have a game with ghost, vampires and stuff." Annie   
said, showing Fi the computer game.  
" Nice. I wonder if we could get mom to give us the money?" Fiona   
said.  
" Maybe." Annie said. " So, Fi, why'd you change your mind about   
coming?"  
" I don't know." Fiona answered. " Change of heart, I guess."  
" Oh." Annie replied.  
  
A couple weeks later:  
  
" Hey Fi." Clu kissed his girlfriend.  
" I wanna break up." Fiona said.  
" Break up?" Clu asked.  
" Yeah, you know when two people who are going out stop going out."   
Fiona rolled her eyes.  
" I know what it means." Clu said. " I just can't believe.."  
" Well, believe it. I hate you." Fiona smiled evilly.  
Clu went in his room and slammed the door.  
" Ooh, what's his prob?" Annie asked Fiona.  
" Where should I start?" Fiona snapped.  
Annie gave her a weird look. " Are you ok?"  
" Well, I am but I can't be so sure about you.." Fiona said.  
" Wha.." Annie started.  
" See ya." Fiona brushed past a shocked Annie and off the bus.  
Annie went into her room.  
  
" Fi, where you off to?" Jack asked.  
" The mall." Fiona said, bitterly.  
" Whoah, sis, what's your problem?" Jack asked grabbing her arm as   
she tryed to pass him.  
Fiona pulled away. " Not that its really any of your business, but   
Clu and I broke up."  
" Why?" Jack asked.  
Fiona sighed. " He's a jerk. He was badmouthing you, and mom, and   
even daddy.." Fiona lied. " He even insulted me."  
" Serious?" Jack asked.  
" Would I lie?" Fiona asked.  
" I'll kill him!" Jack started towards the bus.  
  
" Clu, hey I was.." Fi started going into the room.  
" What do you want?" Clu snapped tossing a ball at the wall.  
" I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me." Fi said,   
surprised at his voice.  
" No way, Fi." Clu snapped.  
" You jerk!" Jack shouted coming into the room and punching Clu.   
They started fighting.  
" Stop it!" Fi shouted.  
Annie came into the room. " What is going on?"  
" I don't know Jack just came in here and started.." Fi started.  
" I wasn't talking to you." Annie snapped.  
" What'd I do?" Fi whispered to herself.   
" Never talk bad about my family." Jack shouted.  
" What?" Clu asked.  
" Stop it, guys! You're acting like pigs!" Fi shouted.  
" Stay out of this!" Clu shouted at Fi.  
" Don't talk to her like that!" Jack shouted punching Clu.  
" Stop it, the both of you! Tell me what in the world you're fighting  
about! Jack, I've never heard Clu say anything about our family! And Clu, I   
would like to know why you're mad at me. And you too Annie." Fi said.  
Jack glared at Clu then gave Fi a strange look and left the room.   
Annie turned and followed him.  
" Well?" Fi asked.  
" Well what?" Clu asked.  
" Why are you so mad at me?" Fi asked.  
" Like you don't know." Clu snapped.  
" I don't." Fi said.  
" Yeah, whatever." Clu walked past her and off the bus. She started   
to follow him.  
" Oh, what's the use." Fi asked herself.  
" Fi, weren't you just.. How'd you get here?" Carey asked coming onto   
the bus.  
" Well, we drove here on this very bus.." Fi said.  
" No, I mean, how'd you get here so quickly?" Carey said.  
" What are you talking about?" Fi asked.  
" I just saw you going into the mall as I was leaving." Carey said.  
" I haven't been to the mall." Fi said.  
" But I saw you. You said hi and everything. Are you feeling ok?"   
Carey asked.  
" I'm fine. I don't know who you saw at the mall but it wasn't me."   
Fi said.  
" Yeah, like you have a look alike running around pretending to be   
you." Carey rolled his eyes and walked into his room.  
" Right." Fi sighed. " Something weird is going on here."  
" No kidding." Jack said. " I thought you were going to the mall."  
" No." Fi said.  
" But you said.. Never mind." Jack left the bus.  
" What is going on?" Fi asked herself. She looked in the mirror.   
" Is someone playing a practical joke of which I'm the target?"  
  
" Oh my god! You are so dead meat when mom finds out about this."   
Jack said, grabbing Fiona's newly tattooed arm.  
" Ow! It's still sore." Fiona pulled back her arm. " And who says   
mom is gonna find out?"  
" What has gotten into you sis? You've been acting really.. weird."   
Jack said.  
" Thank you so much. And you're the best big brother in the world.   
That's why I know you won't tell mom. Besides what she doesn't know won't   
kill her." Fiona smiled evilly. She walked to her room.  
Jack stared after his baby sister.  
  
" Fiona!" Molly shouted.  
" Huh?" Fi asked coming into the room.  
" What's this I hear about a tattoo?" Molly asked.  
" Tattoo?" Fi asked.  
" Yeah, tattoo. I hear you got one." Molly said.  
" Mom, I don't know where you heard that but I hate tattoos. I would   
never get a tattoo." Fi said.  
Jack stared at her. Since when had she been such a good liar? " Show   
her your arm, Fi."  
Fi showed them her arms. " See no tattoo. Sorry to disappoint you.   
Can I go?"  
" Yeah." Molly said. " Although Jack, you have some explaining to   
do."  
  
" Thank you so much, Fi. You're little joke got me grounded." Jack   
told Fi.  
" What did I do this time?" Fi asked.  
" Like you don't know." Jack said.  
" I don't. And for the record, I did not tell you Clu was badmouthing   
the family, I did not insult Annie, I did not break up with Clu and I most   
certainly did not get a tattoo." Fi said.   
Jack looked her in the eyes. She really didn't do anything. But how...  
" Fi, how'd you get the money to buy this?" Annie asked showing   
her a computer game.  
" I didn't buy it. I've never even heard of that game." Fi said.  
" Yeah you have. You said you would like to have it when we went to   
the computer store." Annie said.  
" Computer store?" Fi asked.  
" Yeah, remember when you changed your mind about going to the   
arcade.." Annie started.  
" She was at the arcade." Clu said coming into the room.  
" But how? She was with me..." Annie said.  
" I was with Clu." Fi said. " Oh! Why didn't I figure this out   
sooner? Clu remember we were talking and I wished that there were two of me?"  
Clu nodded. " So you think your wish came true?"  
" Can you think of any other explanation?" Fi asked.  
" I can. How 'bout your trying to pull one on us so you have to make   
up this little story?" Jack left the room.  
" Please tell me you believe me Clu." Fi said looking him in the eye.  
" I don't know. Jack may be right." Clu left the room.  
" Annie?" Fi asked.  
" I believe you. But what can we do?"  
  
" Fi?" Jack called.  
Fiona whirled around. " What do you want?"  
" I was going to tell you..." Jack started.  
" Whatev." Fiona turned around and started to walk away.  
" Hey! I'm talking to you." Jack grabbed her arm. He looked into her   
eyes. " You really aren't Fi."  
" Right. Sure whatever." Fiona rolled her eyes. She tryed to get   
away.  
" Come with me." Jack pulled her onto the bus.  
" Let go." Fiona shouted.  
" What's going on?" Clu asked. " Whoah, Fi did you change clothes?"  
" No, I just wear this everyday. Of course I changed." Fiona snapped.  
" Clu ask her something only Fi would know." Jack said.  
" When and where did I ask you out?" Clu asked.  
" The bus and I don't remember the exact date." Fiona said.  
" Wrong. A canoo and the fourth of July." Clu said.  
" Oh." Fiona said. " That's what I meant."  
Fi walked into the bus. " Hey guys what's going.. Whoah."  
" Oh my gosh!" Annie said.  
" Wow! There's like two of you." Clu said.  
" No kidding. Aren't we smart? I can't believe you actually made it   
to college." Fiona said.  
" Hey!" Fi shouted.  
" Ok, I think the sun has affected my eyes. I'm seeing two Fi's."   
Carey said.  
" Isn't there anybody on this bus that is smart?" Fiona asked.  
" Everyone on this bus is smart." Fi said.  
" Uh, huh. Sure. Whatever." Fiona tryed to leave the bus bus Carey   
stepped in front of her.  
" Ok, Fi. How do we get rid of... her." Annie pointed to Fiona.  
" I don't know." Fi said.  
" Guys, we got a problem. Parents approaching the bus." Clu said   
looking out the window.  
Fi closed her eyes. ' I wish there was one of me. I wish there was   
one of me.'  
The adults walked onto the bus and Fi opened her eyes.  
" Hey guys what's going on?" Molly asked.  
They looked and saw Fiona was gone.  
" Nothing." Fi said.  
The adults walked to the back of the bus.  
" Where'd she.." Jack started.  
" She like disappeared. Literally." Carey said.  
They looked at Fi.  
" I just made a wish." Fi said.  
  
" Look, mom, about this whole Jack being grounded thing. That was my   
fault. See, Annie and I were reading this story on the internet and you know   
saying it out loud and I said something about getting a tattoo so Jack   
assumed I got a tattoo." Fi lied.  
" Jack?" Molly asked.   
" Exactly what she said." Jack answered.  
" Ok. You're no longer grounded. But check the facts next time."   
Molly said.  
Jack nodded. " I will."  
Molly walked away.  
" You are a surprisingly good liar." Jack said.  
" Thanks, I think." Fi smiled.  
" Did it work?" Clu asked.  
" Uh, huh." Jack answered.  
" Hey, Fi can you do us a favor?" Carey asked.  
" What?" Fi asked.  
" Never make a wish again." Annie said.  
" Unless you wish for a million dollars.." Clu smiled.  
The teens all laughed.  
" Oh, you know something like that would never come true." Fi said.  
" Why don't you try it?" Annie asked.  
" I wish I had a million dollars." Fi said, smiling.  
" Hey Fi, this was outside the bus. It says your name.." Molly handed  
a Fi a huge envelope.  
" You think?" Fi asked.  
  
The End! 


End file.
